La Nueva
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: una semana, cuatro días, diez horas y corriendo, y Ranma estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, porque eso era el tiempo que llevaba Akane sin hablare


Los personajes no son míos y esto esta hecho solo por diversión

.-.-

La nueva

.-.-

Una semana; una semana y cuatro días; una semana, cuatro días, diez horas; una semana, cuatro días, diez horas y corriendo, y Ranma estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, porque eso era el tiempo que llevaba Akane sin hablare, ni una sola palabra, vaya... que ella ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea del porque ella estaba tan enojada, la última vez que le había dejado de hablar fue por haber roto una de sus muñecas favoritas, pero solo había durado tres días, luego él se había disculpado, una muy larga disculpa, pero había funcionado, ella lo había perdonado; pero ahora incluso aunque había intentado disculparse ella sencillamente lo ignoraba y no sabía porque.

Akane por su parte, a veces sentía que era una reverenda niñería lo que estaba haciendo, luego lo recordaba sonriéndole a "esa" y el estomago se le revolvía, sus ojos se humedecían y su cuerpo temblaba, de la tristeza, del coraje, de la impotencia.

Había una chica nueva en la escuela "Ito Tsugumi", la niña no era fea, lo reconocía, tenía una personalidad rayando en lo tímido y parecía que su ropa siempre le quedaba grande, usaba anteojos, y cuando hablabas con ella siempre parecía sonrojada de la vergüenza. Se podía decir que la niña era bastante "mona". Akane al ver como entraba con pena al salón fue la primera que a la hora del descanso se compadeció de ella y le habló, según la opinión de sus amigas, era que se veía un poco "mustia", la de los chicos que era muy "sin chiste", opiniones que cambiaron por completo al ir conociéndola gracias a la intervención de Akane, en honor a la verdad, la pobre niña seguiría sola si no fuera por ella.

Una semana después de su llegada, había pasado de ser "la rarez" a "la novedad", todos querían hablarle, todos querían ser sus compañeros de equipo, todos querían saber de sus intereses, y todos querían ser sus amigos. A la chica del cabello azul no le importaba realmente, en realidad le daba gusto que la chica estuviera haciendo amigos, incluso le caía muy bien, hasta que un día habo algo que hizo cayera de la gracia de Akane.

Estaban en el descanso, Akane comía con Sayuri, sin Yuuka, quien había enfermado y estaba en casa, y delante de ellas a algunas bancas de distancia, otro grupo de chicas interrogaban a Ito, cuando una de ellas soltó la pregunta

\- y... hasta ahora, ¿no hay alguien de los chicos que te parezca guapo?-

\- si, dinos, ¿hay alguien que te interese?- insistió otra

\- bueno... pues...- ella bajo la mirada- hay uno...-

\- ¡ahhh!- corearon las chicas

\- ¡dinos, dinos!-

\- pues... es... ese chico de trenza... Saotome-

Akane dejo de escuchar, ¿era una broma no?, no era posible a que a "esa" le gustara su prometido, incluso la había ayudado a ponerse al corriente con las materias, ¿y le pagaba de esta manera? ¡era una traición!, hasta Ukyo y Shampoo que si eran "prometidas", nunca habían actuado a sus espaldas, no en el sentido de ocultar lo que sentían hacía Ranma, ni siquiera tenía la escusa de no saber sobre su compromiso, era de las primeras cosas que le habían contado en el salón como "pormenor" del grupo en general, se sentía traicionada.

A partir de aquel momento, la tal Tsugumi dejo de existir para la pequeña Tendo, la comenzó a ignorar, y casi después de eso empezó a pasar la novedad de la chica nueva, así que paulatinamente la chica comenzó a quedarse sola, y eso que apenas se cumplía el mes de su llegada.

Pero el problema con Ranma no era que la chica gustara de él, de ser así Saotome no estaría quedándose sin pelo, o lijándose la piel con las uñas por la distancia de su prometida.

Akane iba corriendo de la cancha de voly hacía el salón de clases, había olvidado ahí su botella con agua, cuando en uno de los pasillos vio algo que la dejo helada y la hizo quedarse a escuchar escondida junto a la escalera

\- por favor acéptalo- le dijo ella ofreciéndole algo

\- es que... no lo se-

\- es más ella no tiene porque saberlo-

\- mmm... pero si Akane no se entra, ¿como voy a detener esta situación?-

\- ya pensarás en algo... por favor-

\- mmm...- pareció pensarlo, y por la cara que tenía parecía que lo estaba convenciendo

\- es más, además de esto que te ofrezco, te daré todos los días galletas, son mi especialidad-

\- bien - dijo por fin tomando una bolsita azul- pero si las cosas no salen como las esperamos, yo no voy a ser responsable...- terminó rascándose la nuca

\- ¡gracias!, ¡no sabes como te lo agradezco!- dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo de la emoción

Akane al ver esto no esperó ni un segundo más, volvió por donde había venido, y se quedo sentada en las gradas sin entrenar, sus compañeras le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero ella nunca respondió.

De camino a cas ese día pensaba en la "clara" traición de Ranma, como era posible que en tan poco tiempo, "esa" hubiese logrado lo que las otra prometidas no...

\- es un canalla...- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Antes de llegar al dojo se limpió con fuerza el rostro y entro levantando la cara, sabía que seguro él ya estría ahí, si es que no había ido a pasear con su nueva novia... pero a Akane le quedaba su orgullo, y por este, se dejaba de apellidar Tendo si le volvía a dirigir la palabra

\- por traidor, mujeriego, canalla, cobarde y estúpido- pensó, días después en la escuela confirmo que su decisión había sido la correcta al verlos en reiteradas ocasiones cuchichear lejos de los demás.

.-.-.-

\- Akane- la llamó por quinta vez en el camino hacía la escuela - me estoy cansando de esto- mencionó en el limite de su paciencia - ¿o me dices que rayos te pasa conmigo o me dices que carajos te pasa conmigo- ella ni siquiera la miró

\- ¡Akane!- le gritó, pero nada, bajo de un salto de la barda - ¡Akane!- le gritó casi en el oído, si Akane no estuviera tan metida en su papel, seguro le habría metido una paliza por dejarla "sorda"

\- ¿entonces no vas a hablar?- él mantenía el mismo paso acelerado que ella

\- bien... tú lo pediste- saltó frente a la chica y literalmente la tecleo, solo que en vez de llevarla hasta el suelo, la cargo en su hombro, ella no pudo seguír ignorándolo

\- ¡¿qué crees que haces idiota?!-

\- ¿no que no hablabas?- le dijo socarrón

\- ¡bájame ahora mismo!- gritó golpeándole la espalda, y aunque a Ranma le dolía bastante, ni por un momento pensó en soltarla. La llevó de regreso a la casa, entró con ella por la puerta principal, Kasumi y sus padres se sorprendieron y de haber estado Nabiki hubiera tomado fotos.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡¿pero que significa esto?!- exigió el señor Tendo

\- ¡si Ranma!, ¡explícate!- también vociferó Genma

\- ¿Akane estas bien?- preocupada Kasumi intentó también seguirlos escaleras arriba

\- ¡métanse en sus asuntos!- y con eso se encerró en su cuanto con su prometida

\- no se que es lo que pretendes pero más te vale que me dejes ir ahora mismo- le advirtió cuando por fin tocó suelo y se puso en posición de ataque

\- mejor siéntate, vamos a hablar

\- ¡no!-

\- como quieras- él tampoco se sentó, no permitiría que ella huyera - tengo una ligera sospecha de porque estas tan enojada

\- ¡tú no sabes nada!-

\- creo que... hay alguien que te cae mal y además de pagarla ella, también la estoy pagando yo, ¿no es así?-

\- no se de que hablas...- dijo volteándose de brazos cruzados hacía la pared, inmediatamente Ranma supo que mentía

\- ¡por Dios!, ¡es eso!, ¡no sé porque te cae tan mal!, ¡la pobre niña no te ha hacho nada!-

\- ¡¿y a ti qué te importa?!, ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

\- ¡no!, ¡si debes dármelas!, ¡me las merezco! ¡llevas más de una semana sin hablarme!, ¡lo mínimo que puedes hacer es explicarme!-

\- ¡déjame en paz!-

\- ¡pues tú de esta habitación no sales sin decirme lo que esta pasando!- Akane lo vio con coraje, volvió a cruzarse de brazos, se sentó en el piso, y no volvió a hablar.

.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde Soun y Genma jugaban shogi fuera de la habitación de los Saotome, y Kasumi regresaba por séptima vez a reponer el té y las galletas

\- muchachos... ¿aun no tienen hambre?- preguntó junto a la puerta

\- no- se oyó la seca voz de Ranma desde adentro.

.-.-.-

Ranma oyó como las personas afuera de la habitación se retiraban, probablemente a comer, lo que significaba que serían cerca de la una o dos de la tarde, suspiró cansado, y vio como Akane se había quedado dormida recargada en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza en ellas.

Se acerco sigilosamente, la tomó por el hombro y la sacudió levemente

\- Akane- la llamó - Akane, ya despierta- ella se movió un poco, y levanto despacio la cabeza, estiró las piernas y se talló los ojos, Ranma sonrió de lado, era demasiado tierna cuando le daba la gana. Ella al volver a la realidad completamente, frunció el seño y dio un bufido - oye... sabes qué, podríamos estar aquí todo el día, pero supongo que te dejaré ir, ya veo que no estas dispuesta a hablar y ya a pasado mucho tiempo y necesitas comer... solo quiero que sepas... que aunque no tengo idea de porque la has agarrado contra mi... lo siento... no importa lo que sea... en verdad lo siento... perdón si hice algo que te molestara, de verdad lo siento; asumo que es algo relacionado con Ito, porque casualmente desde el día que ella me pidió ayuda me hiciste la ley del hielo, así que... lo siento... no se como ni cuando o donde, si nos viste o te contaron, y seguro debe ser muy malo lo que te hizo esa niña para que no te caiga bien, porque yo mejor que nadie sé de tú estúpida bondad para tratar a la gente... así que... es todo... lo siento - ella lo mió entre confundida y agobiada...

\- ¿ella te pidió ayuda?- pregunto a sus espaldas cuando él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Ranma se sorprendió pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad

\- si, dijo que estabas enojada con ella, y aunque no me quiso decir porque, me pidió ayuda para que te convenciera de que le volvieras a hablar, ya que como tú no le hablas, a nadie más parece interesarle hacer amistad con ella, dice que se siente sola- ella pareció pensarlo un poco, el se apresuró a continuar - incluso, me dio un regalo- corrió hacía la cómoda que guardaba sus pertenencias y revolver un poco el cajón que Akane reconoció como el de las chucherías saco una muñequera ahora un poco deshilachada, al ser guardada sin cuidado se había maltratado, Ranma ponía todo lo que no tenía lugar en ese cajón - prácticamente me soborno para hacer que volvieras a caerle bien, todos los días me daba galletas y me rogaba para que lo hiciera-

\- solo eso...- dijo con miedo

\- si, te lo juro- ella volvió a fruncir el ceño

\- ¡¿y porqué rayos te abrazo?!- reclamó

\- ¡ajaaa! ¡así que si nos viste!- él la apuntó con el dedo, la joven se dio cuenta de su error

\- ¡no... no intentes cambiar el tema!... ¡¿y-y sabes qué?!, ¡¿allá tú y tu negra conciencia?!- y volvió a darle la espalda

\- ¡¿mi conciencia?!, ¡yo no hice nada!, ¡tú solo estas celosa!-

\- ¡claro que no!- volvió a encararlo

\- ¡ni siquiera tienes porqué!, ¡y ella...- a Akane le pareció iba a defenderla así que lo interrumpió

\- ¡a ella le gustas!-

\- ¡¿y tú como sabes eso?!-

\- ¡ella se lo dijo a las chicas!- Akane se sintió muy boba y muy expuesta al terminar de hablar, así que volvió a voltearse y se abrazó a si misma incomoda; Ranma se quedo callado por un momento, pensando en la chica, y deduciendo algunas cosas... entonces habló

\- pero... ella a mi no-

\- ¿en... en verdad?- dijo sin mirarlo y en un susurro

\- si, lo sabes... aunque en tu atolondrada cabeza maquines enredos que ni tú-

\- ¡tenías que arruinarlo!-

\- ¡¿qué, yo...- se quedo estático, justo cuando iban a empezar a discutir de nuevo y de la nada ella lo había abrazado

\- A... Aka... Akane...-

\- cállate- apretó la tela de su camisa como si con esto pudiera liberar la presión que hacía que su cara se volviera roja

\- si- contestó de inmediato y la rodeo también.

Abajo, la familia se había perdido lo más importante por dejar su puesto de vigilancia por ir a comer.

.-.-

Gracias por continuar conmigo, 08/12/2017

DE este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya


End file.
